Seven Deadly Sins: An OC Story
by WildFang14
Summary: Branded from legends to traitors, a group of criminal ex-holy Knights are asked to save it from impending doom. How will they take and want happens when the threat is revealed to be bigger than expected. Later will ask for commandments so please send in your OCs if interested. (SYOC Closed for now)
1. Oc Form

Starting a Nanatsu no Taizai fanfic and I need so Sins so sent them in to me if your interested in sending one in. I'd like their only to be one human out of them also I'd like for couple of you to send oc's for two great holy knights can you can create them with their own dark ambitions and plans. So each and being creative like a Vampire for Gluttony or a Sin named Lance for Lancelot or the Power of Teleportation or a Rapier or Lance for a Sacred Treasure etc.

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Holy Knight Armour:

Sin:

Animal:

Colour:

Power:

Sacred Treasure:

Bio:

What Are They Doing Now:

Crime:

* * *

Name: Ddraig

Age: 16 in looks

Gender: Male

Species: Secret for now 😏

Personality: Ddraig is a simple guy as he loves females and isn't afraid to show how much he loves them and how he loves to grope them. However he can be aggressive when angered by his closest allies being hurt or his past being brought up. He is also childish and really enjoys fighting (I prefer more but I'm keeping it limited so not too much is revealed)

Appearance: He has emerald green eye but they turn deep red eyes when he is angered, Snow White hair, he has caucasian white skin and is 5'3 ft and has a muscular body. Also he has his sin mark on his right shoulder and black markings on his left arm

Clothing: he wears a blue sleeveless vest and grey pants. He also has a bandage cover his black markings

Holy Knight Armour: he wore a blood red armour with the helmet shaped like a dragons head with its fangs and stealths for his sacred treasure, and. fingers with claws

Sin: Wrath

Animal: Dragon

Colour: Red

Power: Blazing Soul; Manifests and manipulates flames with the intensity depending on his emotions

Sacred Treasure: Heavenly Daggers, Draco; Absorbs magic power to store up and increase their powers and can manifest dragons fire

Bio: Most Of It Will Be A Secret For Now. He created the Sins to protect all of Britannia from a deadly and dangerous threat that would soon return to the world with the Kings permission

What Are They Doing Now: Running a bar called the 'Dragon's Breath' searching for the sins

Crime: For burning down an entire city and the magic forest around it in his rage


	2. Chapter 1: The Seven Deadly Sins

**Chapter One: The Seven Deadly Sins**

* * *

Long ago in the kingdom of Liones, in ancient times before the human and non-human worlds were forever divided, when Holy Knights defended the realm, wielding their magical powers, they were feared and highly respected. But among them a group emerged that betrayed the kingdom in an attempt to take the king's life, and they became mortal enemies to all Holy Knights. They were known throughout the lands as... The Seven Deadly Sins

(As the intro is announced you can see a group of seven knights standing on a hill, in the middle is a 5'3 ft knight in blood red armour with a helmet shaped like a dragon's head baring its fangs, claws for his fingers and two sheaths on the back of his waist for two daggers. Next to the left of him was a six foot tall armour made of a hard titanium alloy, with a helm resembling a bascinet and the armour is covered in floral patterns.

To her left was a small young girl whose body covered in navy blue tethered robed cloaked, a white mask covering her face and navy blue gauntlets with long blades sheathed in them. To the right of the center man was a set of purple plate armour at the size of 5'7 ft with the fur of a snow leopard covering her back like a cape, and the large maw of the snow leopard merged into her helm, baring its fangs.

Next to her right was a 5'7 ft armour mainly consisting of leather with bronze plating, and the metal helm of a snarling bear's head. Behind and in between the blood red armour and purple armour was a 7'5 ft bulky and thick armour of simple designs that was black & blue, and claws on his gauntlets and a howling wolf on the back.

While in between the titanium armour and the masked girl in the back was 9 ft tall knight in a silver armour with dark green accents carrying a large long spear and his long and messy dark silver hair coming out from behind his metal mask used as a helm instead of an actual helm.)

* * *

 _Ten Years Later,_

 _Outside of Cains Town_

Outside the town of Cains. A three storey tower shaped bar can be seen up top of a hill outside a village, where the bar's metal sign is seen, showing a dragon breathing fire with the name 'Dragon's Breath' underneath the sign.

"All ready guys, here you go" inside the bar a young man says as he places three cups of beer down on the table for the customers. The young man is wearing a blue sleeveless vest that shows off his bare chest and grey pants and he also has a bandages covering up his left arm. The young man has caucasian white skin that matches his snow white hair and he has piercing emerald green eyes. The young man looks around about sixteen in age and despite his young appearance a size of 5'3 ft he has an athletic and muscular body appearance. He also wore a golden ancient medallion around his neck that had a crack in the middle of it.

As more customers come in, the young man collects cups from other customers who have finished with their drinks. "Ya know for a young fellow, he's a really hard working waiter" one of the customers said out loud to their friends as they continued to drink their alcohol, "Na you guys have it all wrong. I'm not the waiter, I'm this bar's owner!" exclaimed the young man with pride and confidence to the customer as he walked by. The customer was choking on his drink after hearing that "cough whaatt!? He's the owner of a place like this? Cough" Confused by this new revelation, the customers stared in shock at the young man who looked almost as if he was sixteen years old.

"You gotta be kiddin me, you're at least fifteen, sixteen years old? How are you able to run this is bar at that age?" asked one of the customers friends.

"Well for one I'm older than sixteen, and two I'm not alone I've got my number one cook in the back there." He told the customers as he called out for the said chef to come out. "SHARK! Come on out here for a moment"

"Now that you mention it," said another one of the customers, "it would make more sense that someone else is cooking this delicious food. I haven't seen anyone him leave this area since we arrived". The bar's first customer of the day looked at him, "That's probably true. I mean the food didn't just cook itself and walk to the counter" said the first customer.

A plate of freshly cooked food is suddenly seen floating behind the counter, scaring the customers. "What kind of sick joke is this?" one of them said. A creature jumps up. It was a brown haired monkey wearing a blue vest that was under the plate. "What's a funny looking monkey doin' here in a bar" asked the first customer to the young man pointing to the monkey behind him.

"Who're you calling a funny looking monkey, you hairless ape!" yelled a voice from behind him. As the man turned he saw the monkey and no one else. "Who said that" the confused customer looked around as his friends did as well.

"I did, you big fat stupid gorilla" the voice yelled again as it revealed itself, which scared all the customers at this point and not just the ones on the table talking to young bar owner. The young owner tried to explain that it is normal to see a talking animal, causing even more confusion and disbelief in the customers.

A man runs in the bar with panic and fear all across his face as he announces "I saw him, I swear I saw him, the Phantom Knight wandering about in the woods", with all his breath before landing on his knees out of breath.

* * *

A moment later the bar owner and his customers take him to a chair and hand him a drink, which he refreshed him. He continues to explain what he saw.

"It was as the stories described, a large ruined suit of armour, from beyond the grave calling out for his comrades the Seven Deadly Sins" the man continues as the other customers brush it off.

"The Phantom Knight? Please, that just an old bedtime story told to misbehaving children who like the Seven Deadly Sins" one of the customers replied.

"Ya but they really existed though, I mean they've got wanted posters up everywhere" a customer said while chewing his food.

"The Seven Deadly Sins?" asked the younger bar owner. "Oh, you haven't heard my young bar owner? They were seven dangerous criminals ordered by the King to become Holy Knights as their sentence, and they were the kingdom's most powerful Holy Knight squadron, yet also the most cruelest, dangerous and deadliest as well. They even tried to take over the capital and kill the King, until the Holy Knights stopped them" answered a customer, as another continued "They say they were marked with seven beast on their bodies, so they couldn't hide who they were or their crimes, and their Captain was worst of them all, they say he destroyed entire Kingdoms before coming here, to Britannia".

"Ya and the Phantom Knight, is said to be ghost of one of them", the preacher continued with his story. "Pfff, ya that's what they say, but the dead stay dead, you were probably exhausted from working in this heat," claimed one of the customers.

Loud clanking footsteps can be heard outside, which is slowly getting closer, and closer. Soon afterwards, the bar door burst open again as a large rusted armour knight enters calling out, "The Seven…Deadly… Sins!" in a crooked voice as the customers all scream in panic and quickly exit the bar.

Then the bar owner walks up to the Large Knight asking, "Who are you, you better have good reason for scaring off my customers that didn't pay their bills" as his stern and aggressive tone could be heard clearly and firmly.

Then the large knight keels over and falls to the floor as the armour falls apart, revealing a young fair white skin girl with long silver hair.

* * *

 _Dragon's Breath Bar,_

 _Second Floor, First Bedroom_

After the girl fell, the young bar owner and the monkey took her to one of the upper rooms and laid her on the bed as she rested. The young bar owner, upon "closer inspection", discovered she was 5'5 ft in height and had curvy body with cup size of D.

This resulted in a strong slap from the monkey. "What the hell do you think you're doing to her, at least have her consent before you grope her, you pervert," the little monkey yelled as the young lady awakened.

"Oh look, you rudely woke her up!" exclaimed the bar owner not caring what the monkey was yelling at him for. As the girl woke up her emerald green eyes were shined as she stared at the young bar owner and the talking monkey argue with him.

"Umm, pardon me, but where am I?" asked the young lady as she slowly took in her surroundings. "You're in my bar, the Dragon's Breath, you fell over so we brought you here to rest up" answered the young bar owner "Your bar? And we? There's only one person here." the girl continuing to ask questions as the monkey walked up to her and said "Hi I'm Shark, the head chef and poster model employee here."

The young man walked up and answered her second question "and yes I'm the owner of the bar in this fine establishment. Despite my appearance, I'm much older that you'd think", he said proudly. And the young lady started taking in all she had been told and seen and put a smile on her face and said, "I'm glad to meet you both, and thank you for taking me in when there was no need to".

"Ya but if we left you there on the floor you might have scared off more customers" he answer the resulted in another slap from Shark, "That's no way to speak to our guest you idiot" shouting at his boss, who merely rubbed his cheek. Shark then turned to their said guest "now miss would you like something to eat".

* * *

 _Dragon's Breath Bar,_

 _Bar Room_

As the trio head down stairs to the bar, the young lady is presented a drink, non-alcoholic, and a meal. There is a radiant smile on her face as she took bites out of her food.

"First you aid me in my time of need, and now you feed me this delicious food, how can I repay you?" she asked while showing her gratitude. "No need to do that miss, only that you speak kindly of our bar to your friends and anyone you meet", answered Shark, glad to hear good reviews of his food and to meet someone who doesn't question him on his appearance and ability to talk.

"Well if you really want to you could tell us why you were in that armour to begin with" the bar owner asked, which got him a punch to the face this time and red nose. "Idiot! That's none of our business" Shark frustrated at his boss again. However, the girl shook her head, "No it's alright. I'll tell you", she spoke up as she got out of her chair and walked to the board on the wall showing the wanted posters of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Tell me, what you know of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Holy Knights?" she asked her host.

Shark, with a lot of confidence, answers her, "the Seven Deadly Sins were legendary criminals who become a Holy Knight squadron by orders of the King, and then tried to assassinate the King and destroy the kingdom," Shark then continued and put his hand under his chin, "While the Holy Knights are powerful knights. Each one as strong as an army of knights, and they were the ones who drove the Seven Deadly Sins off of the kingdom. Now they protect the kingdom from all manners of evil"

The young bar owner responded, "you forgot to add in the fact that the all Holy Knights that drove them off also all lost their lives and were butchered", which he said with no sympathy towards it all. Their guest looked at the two, "yes, you are right. They were killed. The Holy Knights tried to keep the criminals under the wraps but failed, and now I'm searching for the Seven Deadly Sins to ask for their help because-" before she could finish a banging was heard on the door.

"OPEN UP RIGHT NOW, WE HEARD ONE OF THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS IS IN HERE! WE ARE THE KNIGHTS STATIONED HERE IN SERVICE OF THE HOLY KNIGHT! Now Open Up" a man's voice heard behind the door.

As the young lady was seen walking towards the back of the room behind the bar to hide. With both of her hosts looking at her in confusion and worry at what they'd gotten themselves into.

* * *

 _Outside_

There were five knights outside the porch of the bar waiting for the door to open. They all wore silver armour plates with white cloth underneath and black thigh pants. The leader had black hair, while the remaining four wore helms. One knight was small life a dwarf, one was big and muscular, another had nose like a bird's beak while the last one was a woman with long red hair in a ponytail coming out from her helm.

The male leader was getting impatient with how things were moving "God, I bet it's some old man" he said in a annoyed tone, "he better have good reason for wasting the time of knights that protect weaklings like him. I say when he opens up, we trash the place while we search to teach him a lesson".

As he said this the knights behind him gossiped, "why is he so annoyed right now? He isn't normally like this" asked the big knight, with the beak nose knight replying "didn't you hear that the redhead is getting a promotion to Holy Knight Apprentice at the end of the week by Lord Hugo's recommendation"

Shocked, the big guy said, "and since she's been a knight for merely a year and he's been stationed here for 10 years as a knight, of course he'd be annoyed" The beak nose knight continued and laughed, the leader turned his head with his aggressive eyes staring at them.

"Hey guys do any of you remember this bar being here couple days? Because I don't remember them being up here before, or when it was being built" asked the dwarf knight.

"Who cares about that" the leading knight answered back "Lord Hugo will be here any moment and will punish us if we're just standing here".

The Leader then reached to knock again when the door opened and the young tavern owner stepped outside, "can I help you?" he asked, the dwarf knight answered, "ya, the villagers told us the Phantom Knight of the Seven Deadly Sins was here"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I ran out with the customers and when I returned, no one was here. Just leftover armour. Do you wanna see it?" the young bar owner inviting them in, but the leading knight told the redhead to stay outside to watch for any suspicious figures.

As the knights inspected the armour, Shark lead the young maiden toward the back exit and ran into the forest. However, the female red head knight spotted her fleeing the scene. "Sir, a girl just ran out the back into the woods" she yelled as she ran off to chance her.

All the knights ran out the bar with young bar owner and Shark returning from the back watching them leave.

* * *

 _Outside Cains,_

 _In the woods_

As the knights give chase, the leader ended up in front thinking 'If I capture her, I'd be promoted to the Apprentice rank and be able to leave this shit hole and head for the capital'

He hears a scream as the dwarf was seen flying away from the woods, behind the knights was a big gorilla chasing after them and knocking down each knight. Now only both the leader and redhead were left.

When the leader faced forward, the girl was gone and there was a cliff up ahead that he tried avoiding. He grabbed the redhead, tried swinging her out of harm's way, and ended up falling down near the ledge of the cliff, unconscious.

As he looked around for the girl, he found himself face to face with the gorilla which took care of all his other knights back into the woods. "Come at me, I'll make you suffer!" he threatened the gorilla, but the monster wasn't threatened in the slightest. It hammered the last remaining knight, and left him unconscious near the cliff.

Meanwhile up in the trees, the young bar owner was holding onto the young maiden was he grabbed her breast and butt, making her blush. The gorilla looked up and said "I swear miss, punch him good and hard for me will you". A puff of smoke suddenly appeared, and the gorilla transformed back into Shark the monkey.

After getting down from the tree, the young lady thanks her saviors yet again "I thank you both from the bottom of my heart, but I must leave you here now" she told them. Shark asked "why were you running from the Holy Knights?" His boss gave him a smirk, saying "I thought it was none of our business".

The young lady started speaking, "First I must apologise for getting you involved. A of couple days ago, the Holy Knights rebelled against the king and captured the royal family. They desire to prepare for a Holy War, by increasing taxes so as compensation they can take men as soldiers, women and child to bring supplies for the knights and the elderly to construct castle walls and build forts. All in the name of protecting Liones" her saddened expression showed as she shed tears.

"Sounds like the Holy Knights are abusing their power" Shark replied, while his boss noticed the girl's tears as she turned her head up to face them, with the tears still rolling down, "yes it does, that's why I decided to find the Seven Deadly Sins, to ask for their help".

"But aren't they all wanted criminals, why would they help" asked the young bar owner, finally speaking up about the issue.

"I've never once believed that, nor did my father. When I was but a child 7 or 8, I saw them once and their captain was really nice and kind to me" she said to her saviors. They could see determination in her face, "ever since then I've-" before she could finished a bunch of trees fell on top of them as man in red armour with crimson accents on it, came forward.

He had maroon hair, blue eyes and a pale skin with a very large muscular body build. He moved forward with his knights behind him. At this moment the leading knight had been waking up and saw what had happened. "Lord Hugo, what have we done, one of our own was under there!" This resulted in the man in red armour, named Hugo, to face him and say in his deep voice, "Congratulations young man you'll be getting that promotion to Apprentice now it seems," he said as he walked over.

Hugo leaned in and whispered "hmm, should I file two knights were lost in pursuit of a dangerous criminal?" asked Hugo as the fear in his knights brought a smile to his face

The fallen trees burst out scattering as the bar owner, young maiden, Shark and the red head knight were shown to be alive.

"Hhhmmm. That is impressive" Hugo stated as he drew his sword, "Now which one of you is the dangerous criminal?" he asked them, "turn yourself in now and I'll spare…" Hugo stopped what he was saying as he saw the young maiden and realised you she was. "My, my isn't it my lucky day, to find you here Princess Elizabeth"

The young maiden shivered at her identity being revealed, "You mean the fifth princess in the royal family?" Shark stated, dazed at this revelation. The said princess turned her gaze away in shame, then she ran away into the woods in tears.

Hugo then swung his sword releasing a powerful shockwave that cut down the entire forest, "shame she had to die in an unfortunate accident" he said as he sheathed his sword. However he was shocked to see the princess alive and that the young bar owner was able to reach her in time with the distance between them. She happened to have been pushed down until she was lying on the ground. She got out of that attack unscathed, the young bar owner in front of her.

"You saved me, again?" Elizabeth said as she cried, when the young bar owner looked at Shark who simply nodded and ran into the bar. "Don't worry about it," the bar owner said, "just stay put I'll we get you out of harm's way" he said. Hugo walked closer towards the pair drawing his sword again preparing to swing at them with full force.

"Please just escape while you can. I'll turn myself in and you can live peacefully and forget about me" Elizabeth pleaded to her savior.

"Sorry but I'm afraid it's too late for me to get out of here without a fight" the young bar owner told her. "Plus I'm pretty sure he is gonna kill you regardless. I can't let that happen to someone as beautiful as you"

"Thank you. You and Shark, you helped me when I was in need, fed and saved my life two times now. You made this last month of loneliest disappear within a single day" she told her savior, "you whose name I don't even know".

The bar owner's face was hidden in the shadow of the Knight as Hugo reached the two holding his sword above his head, "this is the end of the line for you two".

Then the bar owner faced the princess with a smile and said, "my name, it's Ddraig" and the princess stared at him it shock, as seven names ran through her mind and one standing out above all else in her mind.

"YOU TWO DIE HERE!" Hugo shouted as he swung his sword downwards causing a massive shockwave and released a ton of air pressure.

The redheaded knight awakened and looked at her comrades, "where is he, where is that boy?" she asked in panic. "Lord Hugo has taken care of him, he's as good as dead" their leader told her in a calm and disappointed voice. "No he can't die! You don't understand, I saw it on his body, the mark that means the death of us all" she cried, shaking with fear, "It's him! The captain of those monsters"

As the shockwave and air pressures died down, Hugo looked in shock to see not only the two had survived that attack. The bar owner was holding his sword back with his bare hand. Pulling his back to release it from the boy's hands resulted in the sword breaking. "Who are you?" asked Hugo.

"Sir Ddraig, is that who you really are?" asked the Princess. His shirt was ripped apart, which exposed his chest. On the right side of his chest was seen a black dragon mark. This caused Hugo to move back and through a small red crystal sphere that explode out flames, as he retreated. "Dammit I can't handle him without an advantage" Hugo said hoping the flames who burn him as he protected the princess.

But the flames were being sucked inside the boy's mouth, as he ate the fire. Hugo and the knights as well as the princess stared at him with disbelief. "Do you remember me now, Lil' Huey" said the bar owner "I'm the Seven Deadly Sins' Captain, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Ddraig!"

Ddraig stepped forward towards Hugo who was shaking was he began to attack the boy before him. "I HATE THAT NAME!" Hugo shouted charging for him. Ddraig avoided the swings of his broken sword.

But Hugo refused to give up and swung at him continuously like a madman. "I'll kill you, bastard!" Hugo roared. But Ddraig punched him in the gut, which sent him flying off the cliff, "sorry but you'll have to get in line first" he said calmly. He then turned towards the knights, who became scared shitless as they all ran off.

* * *

After the knights all left, Ddraig picked up Elizabeth from the ground, as she continued to stare at her savior.

"I guess this means I've saved your life three times now" said Ddraig as he smiled at her, "are you really Ddraig of the seven?" asked Elizabeth as she stared at him looking to his similarities to his poster. "Well I must admit I'm much more devilishly handsome than my posters because of my youth" he replied to her, "and as for the other sins, I don't know where they are but I've been searching for them myself, but I guess I should congratulate you on finding your first sin" he told her as he walked off towards his bar.

"Please wait, sir, you've heard my story and reason for seeking you out, so will you help me stop the Holy Knights" plead the Princess. "Sure. I'd said I'm searching for the sins myself so stopping the Holy Knights will pretty much about something along the way" he told her as she smiled brightly.

Ddraig then walked over to the cliff looking downwards, "now then let's get outta here shall we?" he invited the Princess as she walked over towards him. "Ok but what about your bar and Shark?" she asked, "we'll be taking them with us of course, my bar is used to gather useful information" he told Elizabeth you in her confusion asked, "how can we take the bar with us? It's so big".

When all of a suddenly the bar was seen floating upwards from below the cliff and underneath the bar, carrying it was a giant greenish grey looking shark with wings instead of fins on the side "Wow! What is that?" the Princess asked in amazement. "That's Shark's mother, a Giant Sky Shark" answered Ddraig as the rope ladder was lower from below by Shark who was at the bottom of the bar. "Come on, Elizabeth" Ddraig yelled as he grabbed her hand as he jumped on to the rope ladder.

The knights found Hugo in the woods waking up with severe injuries and broken bones. "Report to the capital and request reinforcements as the utmost importance", he ordered his men as they all looked up in shock and disbelief as the saw the Sky Shark take off in the sky away from Cains Town.

Ddraig and Elizabeth both stood on the porch of the bar looking at the sky and land ahead them as they make their escape.

* * *

 _Meanwhile,_

 _In the Capital, Liones_

The red headed knight is seen kneeling before a man in silver armour with dark silver accents on the arms and legs. He had caucasian skin tone and bright green hair with blood orange eyes looking down at the red head girl before him.

"So you saw a sin did you?", he asked in a dark and serious voice as he turned his back to her with his white cape flying round to correct itself in its position behind him "well I hope it's a real one. I'm tired of all these country knights trying to get attention, I also hate how he makes a better Holy Knight Apprentice that your predecessor, Hugo" he said to her as her eyes shook in both terrier and rage.

"I'm heading out to Fort Gelass, so post summon my apprentice for the trip, and don't forget to bring Great Holy Knight Gystin here for her training". He told the knight guarding the doors as he walked off.

* * *

 **I finally got my first chapter up for this story, sorry for those you had to wait but thanking you for waiting patiently, at least I think you guys did.**

 **I was original going to name the princess Victoria but I love Perfect Time so much that I had to keep the name Elizabeth for the Princess. She wouldn't turn out being the same as Princess Elizabeth from the Anime/Manga I hope.**

 **Anyway please review and hopefully I don't get too many flames for now, but I need reviews to improve on my writing skills.**

 **Also tell what you if sounds better, Great Holy Knight or Grand Master.**


End file.
